


Fan Art: Disappointed Gabriel (Kinky Kissmas Exchange Gift)

by CynSyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Painting, Discipline, Fanart, Gabriaphale, Gift Exchange, Implied spanking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: My gift to Okami_hu in the Kinky Kissmas Gift Exchange. After looking over the prompts, I was very excited to create this piece. I hope Okami_hu enjoys it as much as I enjoyed painting it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Good Omens - Kinky Kissmas Exchange





	Fan Art: Disappointed Gabriel (Kinky Kissmas Exchange Gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OKami_hu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/gifts).



Also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJfwEwfF86f/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1344927526678913025), and [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/639097902289010688/disappointed-gabriel-a-kinky-kissmas-exchange-gift).


End file.
